The Storm Ahead
by thelittlebunnywabbit
Summary: Post Season 8 finale. Will Booth tell Brennan? Will Brennan retreat to her old ways? How will they deal with the fallout that's already begun? Join me, and find out! Please bear with me, this is my first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_I love you. I want you to be my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'_

'_I feel I could never find a better man to spend my life with… And i'm happy'_

A slither of moment, Temperance Brennan finally took the advice her hallucination or her mom had given her. She had allowed herself to flourish. Taken a leap of faith, and against all irrationalities, she had finally asked Booth to marry her. And he agreed, in the garden, with the beef jerky- he agreed to be her husband.

Her mind is once again working at full speed. As she made her way upstairs, his words to her repeated in her head in a loop.

'_I don't think we should go through with it….' _

Not being able to handle the sudden rush of emotions, she rushes to Christine's bedroom, where she hopes to find solace from what has suddenly become a nightmare for her.

She enters the room quietly, knowing that her daughter wakes easily. She sits on the floor, and watches her daughter sleep, this being the only thing that brings a sense of peace of mind upon her. '_How could I have become so caught up in my feelings that I failed to consider the other outcome of my actions?' _

She sits there for hours, the soft rise and fall of her daughter's body the only thing in her mind. The tears refuse to stop, and she was afraid that they never would.

Eventually, she leaves her daughters room. Hesitantly, she walks towards her room, their room. The last place she wants to be. Was it horrible of her as a person if she didn't want to be in the same bed as the man who had caused her all this pain, let alone be in the same vicinity as him.

Luckily for her, Booth was not yet in the room, giving her time to change and get ready for bed at her own pace. Walking into the bathroom, she sees the outcome of her emotions. Tear stained face, her eyes blood shot red, hair dishevelled in the manner of her frustration. Carrying on with her nightly routine, she refuses to look at herself once again in the mirror. '_It's irrational for me to be so upset by this, when I instigated the proposal.' 'This is my fault, therefore I must suffer the consequences of failing to see the latter, the different outcome.'_

She leaves the bathroom, and lies down on her side of the bed, and facing outwards. As she lies, no thought passes her. Her mind, for the first time in her life, was blank. All she could feel was the heaviness on her chest, and another sudden desire to let her tears fall. '_You're stronger than this.' _

Hours later, she hears the bedroom door open. Softly, he finds his way to the bathroom, no words exchanged. She hears her minutes later, lying down in his side of the bed. She hopes that he doesn't realise that she's awake, because she just isn't strong enough to start a conversation with him. A conversation that would only entail a string of slurred words, and a stream of tears.

'Bones?'

His voice pierces the looming tension like a sharp knife. No response.

'I know you're awake, can we please talk?'

He scoots over to her side of the bed, trying to get her to face him.

'Bones, baby, please. Look at me.'

Once again, no response to his pleas. He can't handle the pain and tension between them, it's as if they were at the same place they were in when she got back from being on the run.

So he does what he has too, and forces her on her black, while he hovers over her. She doesn't put up a fight.

'Baby, please, say something.'

But she refuses to open her eyes, and look at him. He lowers his forehead to hers, pecking her lips.

'I want you to know that I love you. I still love you, and I will always love you.'

Once again, no response. He admits defeat tonight, knowing that his persistence might backfire, and she may retreat in another manner. So he rolls back to his side of the bed, but still facing her. She takes this as a chance to return to the same position she was in before his pleas and one-sided conversation.

Unexpectedly, he snuggles her from behind. The same position they are always in when they go to bed and when they wake. She stiffens, and the reaction is not lost on Booth. This only makes him hold on to her tighter. Afraid that if he doesn't, he might lose the only thing, apart from his children, who can never fail to challenge him and love him, irrationally and unconditionally.

She, however, does not reciprocate the action. She remains lifeless in his arms, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She is still angry, but more than that, she is sad. Sad at what was, and could've been; and to have it all taken away by the only man she has ever loved, the man right next to her.

Hours go by, and sleep has not come. She feels breath of her partner on her neck, evidence that he is fast asleep. Using her remaining strength, she manages to untangle herself from Booth and at the same time, not waking him up. She grabs a couple of clothes for her closet; packing them in the closest bag she can reach.

Walking out of the bedroom silently, she makes her way to her daughter's room. Not bothering to close the door, she heads straight to her bed, her head of blonde curls splayed among the pillow. She stares for a moment, and whispers

'_Baby, Mommy won't be gone for long, she's just going to sort some things out. I love you, baby. Mommy will be back very soon.'_ She indulges herself, kissing her daughter's forehead, hoping that this doesn't wake her up.

Knowing that her daughter is still in her deep slumber, she pads out of the room, closing the door behind her. Heading down, she grabs her car keys and writes a note and then swiftly makes her way towards the front door. She stares at the path leading to the second floor of their house. The path leading to the two people who she loves with all of her metaphorical heart.

But she has to go, she has to leave. To be anywhere that reminded her of Booth.

So she unlocks the front door, and steps out of the house. Starting up her Prius, she glazes over their house one more time, their 'Mighty Hut'. The place where she was supposed to feel comfort, the place where the two people who's happiness contingent upon her, slept.

She drives into the night, knowing where to go and knowing that it is the right and rational decision for her to do, at the time being.

The next day, Booth wakes up, feeling only cool sheets beside him. It wasn't a surprise that she wasn't there anymore, knowing that she would've woken up earlier to avoid him and the pending conversation they were eventually going to have.

He makes his way down to his daughter's bedroom, seeing that she's still asleep. Padding down to the kitchen, he hears no indication that Brennan is still in the house. He sees a note, and confirming what he already knew deep in his gut.

_Booth_

_I'm leaving, and do not know when I will be back. I am not giving up on us, but I need some time and space. I will be back, that I can promise you. _

_Bones_

AN- How did you like that? Is this an interesting or should I just give up? Give us your thoughts please, just click the review button down below!

bunnywabbit


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I am overwhelmed by your support! It makes me feel so giddy and excited! Im not too sure when or if i'll be updating, but rest assure that I will finish this story! Thank you again, and for those who said that she should've taken Christine, I did contemplate it but I felt that it was too much alike of S7 finale and I said in the last chapter, Brennan will be back! Sooner than you think.**  
**So without further ado..**

* * *

As she drives, she realises that there are barely any cars on the road, and this calms her. '_Why would there be? Its only 5am'_ She drives onto the highway taking her to the only destination she had in mind. A couple of years back, Brennan had found an old inn, one that epitomised of a land and time forgotten. It was quaint, and darling, and she knew that nobody would even think of looking for her here. And it was just outside of DC, a perfect location for her to get away, and also within time and travelling distance just in case an emergency were to occur.

30 or so minutes later, and she's finally driving up the gravelly road leading to the inn. After parking her car, she walks up to the door leading to the reception, and finds that it is locked. Peeking through the glass door, she sees no movement inside. In her haste, she has realises that this particular inn does not open until 8am and she has nothing to do and wait until then.

So she hops back into her car, starting the car again and makes her way to the 24-hour diner she had passed on her way to the inn. It is only a ten-minute drive and she's glad this particular establishment is open. Walking inside, the waitress pays no attention to her- as she makes her way to a seat suited for two and furthest away from anybody.

'Hi Darl, anything I can get for you today?'

'Just some tea please.' She replies in a whispered manner.

'You sure darlin? You look you could do with a decent meal'

'Yes, i'm sure' Replying once again in the same tone, not even bothering to make eye contact with the waitress.

'Okay, darl, if youre sure' the waitress leaves, and once again Brennan is left on her own. She stares mindlessly outside, watching the cars speed by, trying to get to their destination.

_'I thought he wanted this?' 'In the years spanning our parternship, he has always made it clear how imporant marriage was and is to him…'_

The waitress disrupts her line of thinking, arriving with her tea.

'Here darlin, one tea'

'Thank you'

As the waitress walks off, she cant help but think to herself about the intriguing women she's just served. Her eyes are evidence of tears, most likely over a man, it often is, recalling the days she too has looked like that over her past lovers. 'I hope that man comes to his senses, because, boy she is a honey'

Sipping the tea, once again her mind is blank. So she returns to staring at cars, her train of thought taken as they speed away.

**—x—**

After reading the letter, Booth hears the cries of his daughter upstairs, indicating that she is awake. The letter is pushed to the back of his mind, and he rushes to his daughter. Walking into her room, she is awake and standing, her arms positioned in the way that indicates her desire to be picked up.

'Hi baby girl' whispering, he lifts her up and sets her on the side of his body.

'Mama?' Christine asks, her blue eyes, exactly like those of her mothers, meeting his.

'Well, baby girl, mama's gone for a while, but don't you worry- she'll be back sooner than you know.'

He tries to think whether what he has just said was self-assurance for Christine, for him or for both of them. Hoisting her onto her high chair, he straps her in, getting ready to start a new day.

**—x—**

Walking into his office, his phone begins to ring. Not even bothering to see who it is, knowing that the only person he wanted to speak too wont be calling any time soon.

'What?' Which comes out more of an angry whisper more than anything else.

'Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' He immediately recognizes it as Cam.

'Can we make this quick? I've got a lot of work to do today, Camille.'

'Don't call me, Camille.' This just frustrates him even more. Why cant people just leave me alone?

'I'm really not up for games, now what do you want?' Irritation seeping through every word.

'I'm just calling about Doctor Brennan, she hasn't arrived yet and I was wondering if she was going to come in today? I tried calling her cell, but it's been turned off'

Booth was startled by this. It was unlike Bones to leave without any notice, but then yet again, he would've acted the same if she had done the same thing to him. He tried to think of an answer, _'What would Bones want him to say?' 'You can't lie, Booth- they'll know.' 'Christine isn't an excuse, she's happily playing at daycare.' 'Think Booth, think..'_

'Seeley?' That shakes Booth out of his reverie.

'Um.. Bones.. She. She went and rushed off to see Russ.' _'Yes, Russ! They wouldn't ask any questions if it were about him.. Or he'd hope not.'_

He continues his string of lies 'He got into some accident, so Bones has driven up to see if he's okay and if Amy and the girls need help with anything'

'And her phone must've not been charged, probably why you can't get through to her.'

Cam doesn't know what to do. She can tell that Booth is lying to her, but to confront him over the phone? No, that wouldn't go too well. So she plays along for now.

'Okay, thanks for letting me know. Just call me if there's anything we can do.'

Booth doesn't even bother replying, and immediately ends the call. Relaxing into his seat, he shuts his eyes. All he can see is she, and the hurt in her face when he told her that they shouldn't go along with the wedding. And her reply, _'I'm glad you're finally seeing things from my perspective.'_ That was the bullet that hit him deep in his heart. He could see her retreat, her walls rapidly building,.

Opening his eyes, he sees more than just minutes have passed. The bullpen was empty, many gone for their lunch. He endeavours to do the same, leaving his office behind.

**—x—**

After checking in, Brennan makes sure to put the do not disturb sign on the door. She just wants to be alone. For years, she lived like this. Alone, undisturbed, with no one caring about where she was and how she was. And this all changed seven long years ago, when Special Agent Seeley Booth waltzed into the picture, and turned her world upside down.

Changing into sweats and a baggy top, she tucks herself into bed and continues to think about how her life has changed from the moment Booth came into her life. He opened her eyes, metaphorically, to the world. He made her feel. He challenged her, and at the same time, respected her and her beliefs. He never once tried to change her, which was different to all the men who had come and gone in her life. He was her partner, her equal, the only man she has and will ever love.

When she proposed, he was so happy to accept it. So what made him change her mind? They were having such an enjoyable day, and he was not the same after that phone call from his mother. He was much more distant, especially once Christine had gone to bed. Something has happened, yes.. But before she could pinpoint it, sleep and exhaustion had finally claimed her.

Waking up, there was not a single light on. She looks outside the wide-open window, and realises that the sun was long gone, replaced with the dark night sky. She stares at it from her bed, remembering the nights on the run, especially that particular night she was forced to sleep under a bridge with her daughter, the sky similar to the one of that night. She had cried in fear of her and her daughter's life, and in loneliness. But tonight she shed none.

**—x—**

Coming home to an empty house felt miserable, but he got over it, pushing his sleeping baby girl inside the house. He turns on the lights, half expecting Bones to be sitting on the couch, or making dinner. But no, she still hadn't arrived. So he leaves his baby girl in her stroller, and makes dinner for one and a half.

Whilst making dinner, he can't help but feel the pang of guilt inside his chest. _'Why me?' 'Why can't the fates allow us to be happy for once in our lives?'_ He doesn't realise it, but tears are silently streaming down his face. He finally allows himself to feel the pain of what he has done.

He wipes his face clear of the tears. Finishing dinner, he carries out Christine's nightly routine of dinner, bath, reading and bedtime in a slow manner. This is usually a task done by both him and Bones, but tonight he had to make do. This is the least he could do after what he has done to her.

Once finished, he can't even bare the thought of sleeping in the bed without Bones. He couldn't do it while on the run, and he sure as hell won't be doing it now. So he makes his way to the lounge, but instead of sleep, he claims the next best thing. Opening up his good whiskey, he fills the glass to the brim, and sits on the couch, allowing himself to drown in his sorrows.

* * *

**A/N How was that? Will Brennan pinpoint the actual reason? Will Booth drive himself to instanity before Brennan comes home? Is this story becoming too angsty? Leave me your thoughts, PLEASE! **

**bunnywabbit**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this took longer to post than the last ones, but it's a tad happier so I hope that helps. I'm glad that you guys are liking the story, and can I just emphasise once again the immense support that you've given by following and reviewing. It's such an awesome feeling! And without further ado…. (yes, that's officially how im going to end my A/N and introduce a new chapter he he)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brennan was woken up the next day by the sunlight filtering through the window and hitting her directly in the face. Looking around, she realises that she is not home, not in their bedroom where she is usually cuddled up with Booth, but instead in a quaint but unfamiliar room. She feels rested and that notices her chest doesn't feel as heavy as it had in the last day and a half. Getting up, her stomach decides to rumble and she realises that she has not had a proper meal since she had left DC.

She decided to have a shower first, then grab some food. Finally getting up from the bed, she feels a bit unstable, her legs feeling like jelly from the amount of time she had spent in bed. After getting over this little hiccup, she heads straight to the shower, prepared to refresh herself and attempt to wash away all the pain and emotions that have occurred in the couple of days.

-x-

Booth wakes up on the couch, feeling an annoying pain in his back. Wondering how much he had to drink, he got his answer when he tried to move, his head felt like somebody had ran over it, which meant, he had drank way too many. Hearing Christine's cries, all the pain suddenly disappears, and he makes the trek upstairs, his aching back not at all stopping him.

Walking into the room, he sees her in the same position she was in yesterday.

'Dada!' she coos, but seems to him as more of a scream.

He pushes through the pain and picks her up, and she once again asks her the exact same question she had asked yesterday.

'Mama?'

Booth decides to not answer her question, because he, quite frankly, does not know where her mother is, or when and if she is coming home. This however does not satisfy the toddler, and she decides to raise her voice and repeat her question again.

'Mama?' 'Dada, Mama?' 'Mama?'

'She's not home, baby.' His voice comes out raspy and thick, evidence of the night before.

This seems to satisfy Christine, and thank God that it did, because he didn't how much more lying he could take. Yesterday, it was Cam, today it could be Sweets, or worse, Angela. And he can't take lying to them. Plus he knew that they would be to immediately tell that he wasn't telling the truth. _'Please, Bones, just come home.. Please..'_

-x-

After having a shower, she felt much more clean and relaxed than she had in the last couple of days. Getting dressed and feeling better, she decides to leave her room and have some food. Walking into reception, the old but friendly owner sees her and gives her a polite smile. She reciprocates this, and walks directly to the little café they ran.

She maybe old, but she sure as heck isn't daft, she knew who that woman was. That was the genius and world famous Doctor Temperance Brennan. She had read all her books, and is such a big fan. When she had walked in yesterday, whispering for an available room, she knew something wasn't right. She had been to many of her book events, and the woman's presence could always be felt, she always came out strong and very confident of herself, opposed to what she saw yesterday. She looked broken, and very sad. She sent a prayer to the Lord straight after she had left reception, asking him to give her the strength to overcome the challenges she's facing, and to guide her as well.

Sitting down, she looks at the menu and the sight of the listed food makes her even hungrier, her rumbling stomach giving that indication. Waiting for her food, she thinks of Booth and her beautiful Christine. Wondering how they were, and how they were coping without her. She realises that this is the first time they have been separated since she had ran with her Dad and Christine, and it made her feel guilty for leaving.

Her food, obviously being made in very slowly, and she thinks of how she just ran off. Very much similar to the time she had run to Maluku. 'No, this isn't the same situation.' 'You are a mother now, and in a committed relationship' 'You also have your job..' The last thought freaks her out for a second, realising that she had not informed Cam of her sudden leave of absence. Feeling that itch to grab her cellphone and make a call, she decides against it. Knowing that they would've called Booth anyway, the thought passes away completely.

Her food finally arrives, at the breakfast looks like the sight of metaphoric heaven. The bowl was filled with muesli and yoghurt, topped with an assorted number of berries. The sight of it makes her mouth water, and not wasting any more time, she begins to eat, the taste becoming the best thing she has eaten in what feels like months.

-x-

After finishing the morning routine of getting himself and Christine ready for the day, he drives away and heads to the Jeffersonian daycare. On his way there, he thinks about Brennan. _'What is she doing?' 'Where is she?'_ are the only questions in his mind, which loop over and over again. His thoughts are disrupted by a wailing and shouting Christine, sitting at the back.

'Dada!' she screams.

Unable to look back, he looks at his rear view mirror. He sees his daughter squirming and sobbing in her car seat.

'What's the matter baby?' He asks, not actually knowing whether he'll get a proper response. Her cries becoming louder was his answer, and for the second time that day, he thanked God, because they just pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

Jumping out of his seat, he steps out of the car and opens the back door, efficiently unbuckling Christine and picking her up. After a while her sobs finally become shorter, and eventually turning into hiccups. Wondering if anything was wrong, he pulls her from his chest and looks at her up and down. Nothing seems to be wrong physically, and that he was happy for. He didn't know how much he could handle if anything was wrong with his precious girl, especially since Bones wasn't around. When her tears had finally stopped, Booth carefully places her back into her car seat so he could get her bag from the back. She never had tantrums before, and was wondering if she too felt the loss of her mother presence.

After the minor setback, and finally dropping her off without a hitch, he drives out of the parking lot and heads straight to the Hoover, preparing for another long day at work

-x-

After breakfast, Brennan decides to go for a walk in the garden. It was absolutely beautiful, and obviously very well cared for. Walking around slowly, she notices the different types of flowers and all the different colours. This reminds her of Christine, and how much she would've enjoyed this garden. She absolutely loves bright colours. Thinking of Christine makes her feel much more guilty than before; that she had left her daughter behind. But she couldn't take her away from Booth again, not after the last time. If she had, he would've thought she was going for good, and that was absolutely not her intention.

Sitting down a bench, she decides to take in the beauty and the breeze all around her. The garden reminds her of her proposal to Booth, at the Jeffersonian gardens. She remembers his goofy smile, and the light in his eyes, which she had only seen once, when she had told him she was pregnant. Then she recalls his face, as he told her that they shouldn't go through with the wedding. How those words had crushed her heart. _'Wait just a second..'_

Working side by side with Booth, she had learnt and picked up a couple of things, one of them was when a suspect was lying. Eye contact and speech was especially important, and when a suspect hesitated to answer, or couldn't look them in the eye, that was an indication they weren't telling the truth. _'So he lied to me…'_ Now the question was '_Why?'_

Running through the events of that day, she recalled the afternoon, how she had gone home early with Christine, and so had Booth. Then they decided to make the most of the day by going to the playground with Christine._ 'Everything was fine then' 'Hmm, it must've been something after that'_ At the park, they were playing with Christine, discussing their what was supposed to be wedding, and he got a call from Marianne. She had noticed that he seemed a bit distant after that call, but took no notice of it then. And from then, everything had spiralled down, hence why she's in an inn in the middle of nowhere, by herself.

'_What had Marianne said to him?'_ Booth is usually happy when he talks to his mother. So logically, it wouldn't have made him upset talking to her, unless she had something rude or insensitive.. Or, he had lied about the person he had spoken too.

Realising the truth, Brennan stood up and briskly walked back to her room to grab her personal belongings. Only taking a couple of minutes, she was downstairs again in a flash, and returned her key and walked straight to her Prius. Starting up her car, she sped down the driveway and onto the road taking her back home. She had some things to take care of…

* * *

**A/N See, I told you Brennan wouldn't be separated from Booth for too long! She knows she's lied to him, but obviously not why.. Will Booth tell her the truth? Or will he continue living the lie he's created? What kind of confrontation is going to happen between our favorite couple? Find out next time!**

**bunnywabbit**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So... Firstly, I am so very sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Life, meaning University got to me, all my assignments and projects piled up and then after all of that were exams. I'm on over a month's holiday now, but I am going overseas to do some travelling to escape this chilly weather (i'm in the Southern Hemisphere, go figure...) so no promises that I will be posting as much as I did for the first three chapters. Once again I am sorry, and without further ado...**

* * *

Speeding down the highway, so many questions were running through Brennan's mind. But the biggest question she had was 'Why?' 'Why would he lie to me? What is so damn pressing that he's decided to lie to me about it?' Frustration and anger seeped through her skin and especially showed through her driving, switching lanes every couple of minutes. She knew the way she was acting was completely irrational, but for the first time, rationality wasn't on the top of her list- it was long lost and had been thrown out of the window when she proposed to Booth.

Finally driving into the city, she realised that it's only just past 4pm and Booth wouldn't be home anytime soon. He'd be at work, and confronting him there certainly wouldn't be professional and she'd at least give him that respect. So rather than going to the Hoover, she decided to go to the Jeffersonian. Not to work, but to see her baby girl Christine who she had missed so much. Parking her car, she walked directly towards the day care. The thought of visiting the lab didn't even cross her mind, because right now all she wanted to do was to be with Christine again.

Strolling into the daycare, one of the workers immediately saw her. She picked up Christine and strolled towards the good doctor. Once Christine saw a glimpse of her mother, she was uncontrollable.

'Mama mama mama mama mama!'

Scooping her daughter into her arms, she immediately buries her face in the mass curls that cover her daughter's head, inhaling the smell that is uniquely her baby girl.

'Hi my baby, Mama missed you so much' saying it quietly, but emphasising it by hugging her daughter much closer to her body.

Her daughter placed her head right above her heart, and clawing at Brennan's t-shirt, not wanting to let her Mom go just yet.

Her daughter not wanting to let her Mom go just yet, she kindly asked the woman if she could pick Christine's bag up. After that, she quickly signed her daughter out and left the building. Seeing how lovely the weather was, she decided that a stroll in the Jeffersonian gardens with her daughter sounded like a great way to spend the afternoon and calm her nerves.

* * *

Booth was mess. A complete and utter mess. He was going crazy not knowing where Bones was, what she was doing and when or if she was ever coming home. This frustration had seeped into his actions, and everyone was aware that one Special Agent should be avoided today, or the entire at all costs. Everyone in the bullpen saw him sulk into his office, which had happened a second day in a row and everyone had come to the conclusion that there was trouble in paradise.

Seeing the pile of paperwork on his desk that needed to be completed, he sighed loudly and picked one up, thinking that he might aswell get started on it or he'll never make it home. He knew that working late tonight was not an option because there was no one to care for Christine, and he was certainly not going to ask Max or Angela to look after her, knowing that he'd be bombarded with questions as to why he couldn't do it himself, and he'd rather avoid everybody entirely.

This was a mess. Pelant was really getting what he wanted, he had driven right through their relationship, and now it was hanging on a thread and he didn't know whether or not they would survive this or they would both just plummet to their inevitable end. 'Maybe I should have just told Bones...' 'She's going to be so pissed once she uses that genius brain of hers and finally puts two and two together...' Hoping that he wouldn't have to face her wrath soon, he decided to just get on with his day and finish the big pile of paperwork before he had to pick up Christine.

* * *

Strolling through the gardens, she pointed out the different colored flowers to Christine, but her daughter was much more interested in the butterfly creatures fluttering about. Seeing her daughter so entranced and happy to just be with her gave her a sense of peace and calmness in her heart that she hadn't felt since this whole engaged-not engaged fiasco began and literally ate away at her.

Eventually her daughter got tired of chasing the butterfly's, she decided to sit on a bench, her daughter on her lap and as physically close to her as possible. She was perfectly content to soak up the sun rays with her daughter, making the most of the beautiful weather before it all disappeared and became dark.

Some time later, her daughter is in the backseat, now asleep in her carseat while she driving, is en route home. A part of her is hoping that she has beaten Booth home, not actually knowing how she would respond if he were already there. Her fears were for nothing, not seeing Booth's truck in the driveway. Pulling up, and turning off the engine, she sits in the car, not knowing what exactly to do. 'Don't be stupid, this is your house too.' And with that thought, she hopped out of the car, got Christine and made the trek towards the front door.

* * *

Leaving work just a little bit later than he expected, he sped through road and made it to the Jeffersonian in record time. He ran towards the daycare, hoping that they wouldn't be mad at picking up Christine later than usual. As he approached, he didn't realise the unusual stares he got from the workers.

'Hi, so sorry! Where's Christine?' Booth asks, a bit puffed from his actions.

'Um Agent Booth, Christine left a couple of hours ago..'

'What do you mean she left hours ago! My daughter can't even speak full sentences, let alone stroll out of her all on her own!' Now with agitation, anger and fear seeping through her voice.

'No, Sir, what I meant was that she was picked up a couple of hours ago'

'And who exactly picked her up, huh?' Now pure fear getting to him, thinking the worst has happened to his precious girl.

'Doctor Brennan, sir. She picked her up around 4pm, and signed Christine out for the day'

That shocked Booth. 'Bones was home.. She was home, oh thank God'

Embarrassed at his little act, he apologised for his actions and left quickly. He still wasn't over the fact that Bones had come home. He thought that she would've at least been gone close to a week to get her head and bearings together. But nonetheless, he was happy that she had come home. Driving home, he didn't know what to expect. 'Would she be cold and distant with him? Would she put up an act and pretend everything was okay?' Either way, he was grateful that she had come home and that made him push the pedal just a little bit harder.

* * *

After she had given Christine a bath and tucked her in for the night, she had settled herself on the couch, red wine in one hand, a forensic journal in another. She was eagerly anticipating Booth's arrival, and was contemplating how to actually confront him with the discovery she had made in the early afternoons. 'Do I immediately get to the point? Should I let him get comfortable first.. Or should I skip confrontation entirely?' 'No, you've gone too far down not to confront him about lying to you' With her internal struggle, she didn't hear the knob turn and the door open.

Booth had quietly made his way into the house, and saw the love of his life, the only woman he had given himself to entirely, sitting on the couch, looking like she was having the biggest internal debate of her life. He quietly perched himself to the side of the wall, waiting until she pulled out of her revelry and noticed he was there..

She finally came to the conclusion to just leave her plan and go with what will happen, and that's when she noticed. She always noticed when someone was staring at her, especially him and she finally looked up and saw him. Their eyes connected at once, and they held each other's gazes until her slow, quiet but defined utter broke the silence.

'Booth...'

* * *

**And now.. I'm going to duck just in case everyone decides to chuck tomatoes at me. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter because I don't actually know how the confrontation is going to play out.. My idea for this story stemmed from the anger I had at the last few minutes of the finale, but now that i've made peace with it... My inspiration has long gone. So I will try and finish this story, and if you have any ideas and suggestions please post it!**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time.**

**bunnywabbit**


End file.
